


Taking The Fall

by MorningstarGabriella



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Reality, Angst, Gen, Lucifer's Fall, What could have happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningstarGabriella/pseuds/MorningstarGabriella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fall of the Morningstar- Lucifer rebelled, Michael cast him out and he became the current personification of Evil as we know him.</p>
<p>Right?</p>
<p>Maybe not.</p>
<p>An alternate version of how and why Lucifer fell. The bond between brothers and what length the two of them were willing to go for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking The Fall

** In The Beginning-  **

It had been a couple of years since the creation of the archangels. All of them were still pretty young, with Michael, the eldest, about 5 years old.

Michael and Lucifer ran through the grounds of Eden. Both of them were laughing loudly, having the time of their lives. Michael, despite being elder, was a tad shorter than his brother. Both of them were wearing white shirts and blue jeans. They were the first angels to be created and were still in their childhood stage.

“You cannot catch me Luci,” shouted Michael as he ducked behind a tree. Lucifer let out a low growl before shouting back, “Two things Michael. Don’t underestimate me and Do NOT call me Luci.”

Michael stuck his tongue out at Lucifer before smashing head on into a tree. He fell back, dazed, just in time for Lucifer to catch him. Lucifer looked at him, worry etched across his face- “Michael- Are you OK? You aren’t hurt are you?”

Michael groaned and shook his head before cursing under his breath. Lucifer cocked an eyebrow.

“I slammed into Dad’s favourite tree and now it is, well, you can see what has happened.”

Lucifer looked up to see the beautiful cherry tree’s trunk snapped into two and all the blossoms on the ground. He knew Father was going to be very angry. Suddenly, both of them heard a voice from behind them.

“Who did this,” asked God, anger in his voice. Both of them turned around, heads bowed down. Michael peeked at Lucifer from the corner of his grey eyes. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Lucifer.

“It was me Father,” whispered Lucifer, “I threw Michael against the tree. It was foolish of me and I am sorry.”

God looked at him angrily and said, “Come with me Lucifer.” Lucifer nodded and started walking.

“No,” exclaimed Michael, “It wasn’t him Father. It was me.”

God turned around and said, “Do not lie in vain. Don’t take the fall for your brother Michael.”

Saying this, he turned around and moved, gesturing Lucifer to follow him. Lucifer turned around and gave Michael a sad smile, before running to follow his father.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**  A couple of centuries later-  **

 

It was time for all the Archangels to receive formal training. Raphael had chosen Medicine and was now training under Miriam. Gabriel was, well, highly undecided and spent his time training the younger angels. This left Michael and Lucifer to learn fighting from Joshua.

“The first rule of combat,” boomed Joshua as he walked ahead with his back to them, “is to always be prepared.” He kept on lecturing them about the essentials and fundamentals of combat, while Lucifer faked a yawn and Michael snickered.

“Wanna see something cool,” whispered Michael, as Lucifer nodded enthusiastically. Michael smirked and took out a dagger he had. He gave Lucifer a look and threw the dagger like a boomerang. It went and neatly cut an apple from a tree, which fell on Joshua’s head. Michael bit his lip as Lucifer tried his best to control his laughter.

Joshua screamed, “Who was that!”

He turned around just in time to see the dagger in Lucifer’s hand. Just before he had turned, Lucifer had pushed Michael out of the way and grabbed the blade. Joshua sighed, “I am afraid Father will have to hear about this Lucifer.”

He walked away, leaving the two of them behind. Michael turned towards him, nearly screaming- “What the Hell Lucifer!”

Lucifer cocked his head to one side. Michael ran his hands through his brown hair and turned to him- “Why do you always cover up my mistakes Lucifer?”

Lucifer lovingly touched his face and said, “You are my brother Michael and I love you. It is my duty to take the fall for you.”

Saying this, he walked away as Joshua gestured him to come meet him near the gate of the ground.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**  Many millennia later-  **

 

“He expects us to do what?”

Lucifer took a deep breath before telling Michael, “He wants us to worship and adore the humans more than we adore him.”

Michael groaned and punched the wall. Lucifer walked over to Michael and kept a hand on his shoulder.

He whispered, “It is Father’s order Mike. We have to follow it.” Michael grudgingly nodded. Lucifer smiled and planted a chaste kiss on his brother’s forehead. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**  A Few days later-  **

He stood behind a tree, looking at the scene in front of him. A young girl, about 15 years old, sat by the river, laughing. Her black hair blew gently with the wind as her hazel eyes scanned the scene around her. She put her foot in the water and withdrew it, shivering.

“Lilith-come on home now dear,” came the voice of a woman from the nearby hut. She looked back and shouted, “Coming Mummy!”

She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, before suddenly turning around as she heard a noise. Her face relaxed a bit, “Hey- I think I have seen you. You are an archangel-right? The name was-”

She froze as she saw his hand go into her body. She let out a blood-curling scream. His hand twisted inside as her eyes rolled up into her head. He withdrew his bloodied hand and she fell down, lifeless.

“Flawed, broken abortions!”

The girl stirred and opened her eyes, now jet black. Her soul had been twisted- She was the first demon ever. He walked away and halted abruptly as his eyes met his brother’s, who was hidden behind a tree.

“What did you do to her Michael,” mumbled Lucifer as he looked at his elder brother’s bloodied hand.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**  The Fall-  **

“Who was it,” boomed God as he moved along the lines of the angels standing in front of him, “Confess now or I will make sure all of you are punished.”

The assembled angels cowered with fear, throwing each other nervous glances. Michael looked at Lucifer. Lucifer reached out for his hand and gripped it tightly.

“It was me, Father.”

All the angels turned to see Lucifer standing there, his head held up high. 

Michael mouthed the word No over and over as he saw Lucifer destroy himself with his own hands.

He continued, “I am unwilling to co-operate with these abortions, so I created a new and improved version of theirs. It is them essentially-just their souls are now as dark as their mind.”

God narrowed his eyes and said, “Are you having any guilt about what you did and are you willing to set it right Lucifer?”

Lucifer shook his head- “Not the slightest bit. I am proud of what I did.”

God spoke, “Then I have no choice but to cast you out Lucifer. You shall fall from grace.”

“NO,” screamed Michael, “I swear Father, It was not Lucifer. It was me. Please don’t do this.”

God turned and sighed, “Stop protecting him Michael. It is an order. I give you 10 minutes, and then you cast out your brother. It is the Prince’s duty.”

Before Michael could say anything else, Lucifer grabbed his arm and pulled him along.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Michael slammed him against the ground and screamed, “WHAT THE HELL LUCIFER!”

Lucifer gasped but calmly said, “Please let me up brother.” Michael sighed and obliged. He looked into Lucifer’s ice-blue eyes, his own grey ones tear-filled.

“Why did you do this yet again,” sobbed Michael as he bowed down his head, tears flowing down his face. 

Lucifer tilted his head up gently and looked deep into his eyes, his own eyes tear filled now- “It is my responsibility to shield you Michael.”

He cupped Michael's face in his hands and pressed his cold lips to his warm ones. After a few seconds, he pulled apart and whispered-

“I love you Michael. It is my duty to take this fall for you.”

Both of them were unable to control their tears as Michael took out his sword, trembling from head to toe. He raised his sword slightly before looking at Lucifer and whispering, “Please don’t hate me Lucifer.”

Lucifer shook his head and help his hand tightly, “I won’t. I will always love you Michael.”

He nodded and said, “Me too Lucifer.”

Saying this, he thrust his sword into the ground, making it crack open to reveal the Cage. As Lucifer fell and his wings got reduced to dust by the hellfire, Michael sunk down to his knees and stretched his hand out for his brother, tears streaming down his face as the ground engulfed his brother- The First and Last Person He Ever Loved.


End file.
